


The King and the Mersquid

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Eging needs to chill, M/M, Mer!Aloha, Mersquid Aloha is still learning about the inkling culture, Mersquid au, More characters to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: One week.That’s how long a storm’s been brewing in Inkopolis. Emperor went for a walk at a private beach until he found a mersquid, one from legends and fairy tales. What he didn’t know is the mersquid would change his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My gosh Random, another au? Yes, this time featuring Mer!Aloha!! I hope you’ll enjoy these series as well!

One week.

That’s how long a storm brew over Inkopolis, Emperor counting the days. He sometimes had to comfort Prince during the blackouts caused by strong winds. He’s glad the storm was over, which means he could do turf wars again with his brother and team. They were an unstoppable force after all until blue team came along. Just as he was about to leave, his mother stopped him. “Emperor, we need to have a talk.” His mother said, as Emperor softly sighed. “Yes mother?” Emperor asked, turning to look at his mother. “Your father and I are going to be gone for a few weeks as we get everything ready for the party we’re hosting. I want you to make sure the beach is not destroyed and when the party comes, not to decline this girl. I had enough of you not choosing anyone” his mother told him as she left and her husband, leaving Emperor fuming.

Emperor walked around the beach area, making sure nothing was too damage, especially for the party his parents were hosting here in a few weeks. His parents really wanted him to meet someone, though deep down, he didn’t want to. He wasn’t interested in anyone nor is seeking love right now. Most of the girls he seen were pretty annoying, and even some of the guys too. ‘ _Ugh, why don’t they leave it and let me choose on my own accord_ ’ Emperor thought before seeing something or someone unconscious on the beach. “Hey!” Emperor called out, angry he didn’t get a reply. The first thing that came to mind was who was the person doing in his family’s private beach? Going closer, he stop, shock what he saw.

‘ _A mersquid?!_ ’ Emperor thought, taking a closer look to the unconscious pink mersquid. The first thing he noticed was what it was wearing Aloha shirt and his tail fin glittering in the sun’s rays. ‘ _No way, they’re not real!_ ’ Emperor thought as he bend to his knees, touching it’s tail fin, only to move his hand away once he found out it was real. ‘ _No way. Mersquids are real?!_ ’ Emperor was confused, before deciding to bring to mersquid home. Picking it up, he noticed how light the mersquid was before heading back home.

The pink mersquid slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was the lukewarm water he was in. It reminded him so much of his home before remembering he wasn’t at his home. The storm brew taking him away and-

The mersquid quickly shot up, not knowing where he was. Looking around he noticed he was in a rather huge thing he never seen before. And around the thing were other things. He didn’t know what these were as he heard footsteps. “Oh? You’re awake now?” The pink mersquid quickly look at the source of the strange voice, turning to see an inkling. No, inklings weren’t suppose to see them, so why was he here? Did he get captured? Where was he? The pink mersquid started to make distress noises as the inkling in front of him tried to calm him. “Hey, calm down. Nothing is happening to you” He heard him say before looking at the other confused. The first thing he noticed was the intimidating glare the other had. This made him shake under the other’s glare before the yellow inkling came closer to him.

Emperor leaned over, curious how it’s tail fin would feel like as the pink mersquid recoiled in fear, trying to move away from him. “I’m not going to harm you” Emperor told the mersquid as he tried again. Emperor then covered his ears as the mersquid screech loudly, trying to move away only to not move much from being in the tub. “Alright, I won’t touch you” Emperor sighed, as the mersquid calmed down a bit, though he turned his head hearing footsteps.

“Big brother! Is everything alright?!” Prince came into the bathroom worried, only to stop seeing something in the bath. “Brother, who is that?” Prince asked getting a rather scared but confused look the the pink mersquid. “I’m not sure who he is, nor his name. I found him on the beach unconscious then brought him here.” Emperor replied as Prince got a bit closer to get a better look. “Oh! It’s a mersquid!” Prince said, giving him a soft smile, “but you don’t know his name? Brother I think it’ll be rude if we keep calling him mersquid.” Prince did have a point as Emperor silently agreed. “That is true, but I don’t have a name for him.”

“What if we named him Aloha? The shirt he’s wearing matches the ones they sell here” Prince suggested, giving a small smile to the mersquid. The mersquid tilted his head a bit, chirping a bit before turning his gaze towards Emperor. “Alright then. His name would now be Aloha, though first we got to button the shirt up. It’s a bit rude for him to keep it unbutton” Emperor leaned over again, this time trying to button Aloha’s shirt, only for him to get faced by the mersquid’s back. “Brother, I don’t think he likes being touched by us. He still seems afraid” Prince said, feeling sorry for the mersquid. Aloha chirped slightly, lowering his body in the water. He was starting to get hungry, but at the same he couldn’t really understand anything or why he was still here. “Brother, should we feed him? It’ll be bad if he doesn’t eat” Prince said, catching Aloha’s attention. “Right, though what to they eat?” Emperor asked, confused. He wasn’t quite sure before before Prince answered him. “Maybe we can give him some fish? I think mersquids eat fish” Prince replied as Emperor slowly nodded, Prince heading down to the kitchen to get a fish for Aloha. While Prince was gone, the room went silent, only small splashes being heard from Aloha moving a bit. A few minutes Prince came with a fish in plate. “I found one!”

“Very well then.” Emperor said, turning his gaze to Aloha and only cowered a bit, small distress noises coming out of the pink mersquid. “What? Do you not want me here?” Emperor asked, though got no reply from the other. Prince came closer, though stand his ground when Aloha moved back a bit, Emperor leaving. Aloha had made it clear he did not want anyone near him, as Emperor look at his room. Should he turn the mersquid in? His thoughts were cut off when he heard Prince’s voice. “Was it good Aloha?” He heard Prince say, followed by a few chirps from the mersquid. ‘ _What_?’ Emperor thought, going back seeing Aloha by the edge of the tub, moving back to his spot. “Did he eat already?” Emperor asked as Prince nodded. “Mmhm! He ate the whole thing!”

“I see..” Emperor replied, as Aloha look between the two, tilting his head in confusion. He didn’t understand what they were saying, though he appreciate the meal he just received. “Prince, it’s getting late. Why don’t you head off to bed? Aloha will be here in the morning” Emperor said as Prince nodded, saying a small goodnight to Aloha before leaving the bathroom, leaving Emperor and Aloha by themselves. “I’ll see you in the morning too” Emperor said to Aloha, leaving the mersquid alone.

Night fell, Emperor tossing around on his bed. He sighed, sitting up on his bed seeing how much trouble he has sleeping. The whole day was odd for him, especially since the mersquid is living in his bathtub. Aloha. Emperor wondered how the mersquid was faring. Getting up from his bed, he quietly walked to the bathroom, seeing the mersquid sleeping in the water. It was still strange to Emperor, as he didn’t believe the childish stories he was told as a child. He only believed mersquids were fairy tales, but here he is now with a real one sleeping in his tub. Curious, Emperor leaned over and slowly put his hand in the bath, slowly petting Aloha’s fin tail. It wasn’t slimy at all, though smooth and a bit warm. He noticed Aloha hasn’t stirred yet before removing his hand from the water to get a better look at his face. He noticed how calm the other was sleeping than when he was awake. Emperor slowly reached his hand towards Aloha’s head, petting him slightly. Aloha moved a bit, as Emperor moved his hand back. Aloha didn’t wake up, though he chirp slightly in his sleep. That’s when Emperor decided it was time to sleep, as he left the bathroom and back to his bed. Laying back under the covers, Emperor sighed before closing his eyes.

What Emperor didn’t know was the mersquid was about to change his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came as Emperor stirred in his sleep, covering his mouth from the incoming yawn. Stretching his arms, he got out of bed before looking towards his bathroom’s door. Yesterday. The day he found him, the pink mersquid which Prince named Aloha. He wondered if Aloha was awake or not.

Emperor walked into his bathroom, noticing Aloha was still asleep underwater in the tub. He wondered about Aloha, seeing he came from the ocean. If Emperor himself fell into the ocean, he knew he’ll never see the light of day again. Leaving his bathroom, Emperor head out of his room and down the stairs. Making it to the kitchen, he saw Prince making breakfast. “Oh! Good morning big brother!” Prince said, getting two plates ready. “You didn’t need to make breakfast Prince” Emperor said before grabbing his plate once Prince finished. “How’s Aloha?” Prince asked as the two sat by the table, curious. “He’s still sleeping” Emperor replied as he cut his eggs, taking a bite. “I’m sure he’ll be hungry when he wakes up.” Prince hummed, a small smile appearing on his face, “We still have more fish we can give him” he relied as Emperor nodded, the two continued to eat breakfast

Emperor made his way back to his room with a fish in hand. He wanted to try giving Aloha the fish this time, hoping he would take it rather than letting Prince do it again. As he entered the bathroom, he saw that Aloha was indeed awake, trying to get out of the bathtub. “What are you doing?” Emperor asked, surprising the pink mersquid who quickly went back into the water. “Never mind, I brought you a fish this time” Emperor said, before extending his arm for Aloha, who looked at him then to the fish. Aloha chirped, slowly accepting the fish Emperor gave him before taking a bite. That’s when Emperor noticed how sharp the mersquid’s teeth were once Aloha opened his mouth, slowly eating the fish before finishing it, chirping contently. Emperor look at Aloha, Aloha looking back with his head tilted. “I’ll be leaving then” Emperor said as he turned and left, Aloha chirping as he sank back into the tub.

Aloha was currently moving around in the tub, humming softly. Though the bathtub, which he learned what it was, was spacious enough for him to move, it wasn’t the same back at his home. Home. Aloha wondered how everyone was doing or if they noticed if he was gone. He still had no clue where he was, though the inkling called Prince was teaching him mostly everything. Aloha just went back into the water, his cries being muffled before sitting back up. Splashing a bit, Aloha chirped before hearing voices outside of the room he was in, before an excited looking inkling entered.

“Holy carp Emperor! There’s something in your bath!” The inkling said, causing Aloha to fear in recoil. He did not like this inkling at all as the other approach him, Emperor behind. “Don’t get too close Edging Jr., he doesn’t like it” he heard Emperor’s voice as the one called Edging Jr came closer, Aloha letting out a loud screech making both of them covering their ears. “Ooow!” Edging Jr said, moving away as Aloha stopped screeching. “I did told you” Emperor sighed as Edging Jr grinned. “Sorry man~ He just look so cute~” Edging Jr replied as Emperor sighed. “The only one Aloha’s used to is Prince.”

“Hmmm~? It has a name~?” Edging Jr replied, causing the mersquid to glare at him. Now Aloha really didn’t like this inkling as he moved farther away in the tub, sinking into the water. “Awww~ You shy~? Then I’ll-“

“That’s enough Edging Jr.” Emperor’s voice rang out, surprising the two. “Sorry Emperor! He’s just so adorable~” Edging Jr. said, making Aloha glare more. “It doesn’t seem he feels the same way” another voice spoke out, catching their attention. “Ah N Pacer, sorry how long we’re taking” Emperor replied as he turned to Aloha. “I’ll be leaving for a while, but Prince will be here” Emperor said as Aloha slowly nodded, a small chirp escaped his lips.

Aloha was currently swimming around, bored out of his mind. There wasn’t much to do or see, unlike back at home. He remembered all the coral which shone brightly at night, making him miss home even more. He slowly chirped, before he heard footsteps coming closer, his eyes meeting with Prince’s form. “Ah Aloha! I wanted to show you something!” Prince said, as Aloha chirped with his head tilted. What did Prince wanted to show him? As Prince came closer, his curiosity grew as Prince pulled out a strange thing from his pockets. “I wanted you to watch the battle my brother is having on my phone!” Prince said as Aloha chirped slightly. What is a phone? Aloha saw how it lit up and Prince going to a live feed showing Emperor! Was he stuck inside the phone? “My brother is battling right now in Turf War, which is a fun sport for us!” Prince explained as Aloha made a small chirp. He watched the battle, as Prince called it, making more and more chirping noises. Wow! Aloha found it interesting as he chirped. “Do you like it Aloha? I wonder if you could speak if we taught you?”

Speak? What was Prince talking about? He has been speaking to them, unless they couldn’t understand what he was saying. Aloha sadly chirped, sinking into the water a bit before Prince quickly apologized. “I’m sorry Aloha! Were you speaking to us the whole time?” Prince asked as Aloha nodded his head. So they really didn’t understand his language, only his expressions and body movements. Before Prince could say anything, a loud noise came out of his phone declaring the battle was over, catching their attention. The two watched as Emperor’s team was declared the winner of the match. “I’m glad Laceless got to battle alongside my brother! It’s been a while since my brother battled alongside his friends!”

Emperor. Aloha still thought the other was scary, but not as much as before. He seemed to keep his distanced away when Aloha felt uncomfortable and kept the other away as well. Prince soon left, leaving Aloha swimming alone in the tub. He started to get used to it more, not to mention he did enjoy the fact he had enough room to swim in. His thoughts went to the other two inklings. Were they friends? He knew one thing for sure he didn’t like the loud one. Aloha found him annoying and didn’t like the fact he came closer to him. The other one however, Aloha thought she was okay. N-Pacer was it? She didn’t go near him nor stared at him, even though she looked scary, N-Pacer kept her distance. Aloha soon felt tired. Maybe a little rest wouldn’t hurt? Getting in a comfortable spot, Aloha’s eyes fluttered shut as he soon fell asleep.

Emperor returned home in the late afternoon, after saying goodbye to his childhood friends and Laceless. “Welcome back big brother!” Prince smiled as Emperor returned the smile. “Aloha and I watched you battled!” This caught Emperor’s attention as he let out a small hum. “How was he?” Emperor asked, Prince’s smile never leaving his face. “He actually enjoyed it! He was really excited about it too!” Prince said as Emperor nodded. So he watched him battle? Emperor soon left upstairs and to his room before Prince could finish telling him something, his golden eyes meeting pink once he made it to his bathroom. “So I heard you watched me?” Emperor asked as Aloha chirped excitedly. Aloha made more and more chirps which Emperor had no clue what the other was trying to say. “Wait brother! You left before I could finish talking!” Prince puffed out his cheeks as Emperor chuckled letting out a small chuckle. “Sorry. What were you going to say?” Emperor asked as Prince frowned. “Aloha has been speaking with us through his chirps.”

“Thought so” Emperor replied, getting a confused chirp from Aloha, “but as long as he could understand us, it should be fine.” Prince made a small oh as he apologized to Aloha, softly patting the mersquids head getting a small chirp. Emperor was curious as he tried to do the same, only for Aloha to move away from him. So he would accept food if he was hungry, but not a pet? “I’ll be going then” Emperor said as he turned and left, Aloha making a sad tiny chirp. “He’s not mad at you Aloha! He’s probably wondering why you won’t let him let you. He’s not scary or mean!” Prince said as Aloha let out another chirp before sinking back into the water, once Prince went after his brother. He knew that, after all Emperor did saved him. It was just his face that scared him, as Aloha went back to swimming around in the tub.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GOSH IM SORRY HIW LONG IT TOOK ME TO UPDATE THIS! I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SOON

Night soon came, Emperor leaning his arm on his forehead. It was a long day, making him unable to sleep. He didn’t think Laceless would have agreed to have a turf war with him, Eging Jr and N-Pacer. Not to mention all the inklings and octolings surrounding them, excited to be near them asking for autographs. At least Laceless was happy, seeing how close him and his brother were. Suddenly a soft melody filled his ears, Emperor got out of his bed to investigate.

Emperor followed the soft melody to his bath area, peeking inside seeing Aloha sitting up humming softly. He didn’t think the stories were true about mersquids being able to sing so beautifully. Emperor lingered a bit more until he heard Aloha stopped, looking at him with wide but curious eyes. “I couldn’t help but overhear your humming” Emperor said as Aloha slowly submerged himself in the water. Emperor heard him humming? He thought everyone was asleep! “Are you embarrassed?” Emperor asked, walking closer. Aloha got a better look at him, seeing Emperor wasn’t wearing that weird white and gold thing anymore but something different. Not to mention the thing he had on his ear was gone too.

Aloha made a small confused chirp as Emperor look at him. What was Aloha confused about? Aloha pointed at his ear then his shirt, Emperor getting what he was confused about. “When it’s night, we change into clothing comfortable for night. We don’t sleep with our coats on” Emperor spoke as Aloha tilted his head more. So they change clothing? Why? He didn’t understand the inkling culture nor why they’re so strange. Aloha wasn’t too happy when Emperor decided to try and pet his head, which he quickly moved away. “Why won’t you let me-“ Emperor stopped seeing Aloha had turned away from him. He couldn't even understand this mersquid! With a sigh, he left the bathroom and went back to bed.

Morning came, as Emperor sat up from his bed. He knew today Eging Jr and N-Pacer were going to visit in the afternoon, so he thought he should look at least presentable. The first thing he did was check on Aloha, whose back was facing him and his tail flopping a bit. Did Aloha get any sleep at all? Well he got his answer once Aloha turned over, moving quickly when he noticed Emperor. “What? Am I not allowed in my own bathroom?” Emperor questioned as Aloha looked away sinking back into the water, a small bubbled chirp escaping him. Emperor took it as a no, as he went to grab something Aloha couldn’t see. “I’ll make sure to feed you soon.” Was the last thing Emperor said before leaving Aloha alone.

“Haha~ It sounds like he’s embarrassed” Prince said, as he finished his breakfast. “Embarrassed? What did he need to be embarrassed for?” Emperor questioned as Prince chuckled softly. “Well, Aloha didn’t expect anyone to be listening to him. Oh though I wish I could’ve heard him.” Emperor wished that too. The humming melody Aloha emitted sounded beautiful. Was this the reason why the sailors in the fairytales fall for them. “Brother, what type of fish should we feed him?” Prince’s voice broke his thoughts, as Emperor started to think about it. What type would it be? Would Aloha be happy with it? Making his choice, Emperor answered.

Aloha look at the water, letting out a soft noise. He really missed the ocean, being able to swim around more and splash too. Not that he’s wants to complain. The bathtub, as Prince called it, was big enough to swim a bit or maybe fit about eight of him. Steps were heard as he looked to see who was coming, his eyes widen to see Emperor holding a plate with fish. “You must be hungry, correct?” Emperor asked as Aloha nodded, taking the fish as he started to eat. That’s when Emperor heard his brother call for him, as he turned to leave, not noticing how happy Aloha was.

“Yo Emp~! We’re here~!” Rging Jr said, with N-Pacer behind him. “Sorry for us coming here earlier” N-Pacer said as the two entered, Emperor coming downstairs to greet them. “Hello N-pacer, Eging Jr. I’m surprised to see you early” Emperor said as Eging Jr chuckled. “Well, I couldn’t wait~ That fish in your tub is interesting” Eging Jr said, as N-Pacer cleared her throat. “His name his Aloha” she reminded him as Eging Jr laughed a bit. “Right right~ Hey can we see him?” Eging Jr asked, before Prince spoke up. “I think he’ll enjoy more company” Prince said as Eging Jr grinned. “Oh I can’t wait~”

The fish Aloha had was really good. He couldn’t think of the name on the top of his head, but he remembered he had it before. That made Aloha think of his old home. How was everyone doing? Did they know he was gone? He missed his home and all the colorful coral that glowed at night, his friends and that cute shark he seen wandering around. It was the sudden steps that broke him out of his thoughts before the loud inkling appeared in the bathroom. “Hello lil fish~ I’m here again!” Eging said as Aloha look displeased. He didn’t want to see this inkling again, a soft glare appearing on his face. “Awww did ya miss me~?” Eging chuckled as he went closer to pinch the other’s cheeks, as the others made it to the bathroom. “Um, Eging Jr? I don’t think that’s a good idea” Prince said as Aloha made a few distress chirps. “Awww but he’s cute!”

Aloha had enough. Without any warning, he nip at Eging Jr hand, causing the other to quickly move his hand back. “Ow” Eging Jr rubbed his hand, just as Emperor turned to Aloha angrily. “Aloha!” Everyone got startled, Aloha shrinking back until his back hit the wall. “You shouldn’t go and bite others Aloha!” Emperor added, causing the other to shrink down more, shaking lightly. “Emp, it’s not that ba-“ Eging couldn’t finish his sentence, as Emperor left the bathroom, the others following behind.

Aloha sadly chirped, lying down in the water. Emperor just yelled at him and it scared him greatly. He didn’t mean to nip at Eging Jr, but the other still kept messing with him. But at the same time, maybe he shouldn’t have nip at him. Emperor wouldn’t be mad at him and he wouldn’t be alone. Aloha decided just to get some rest as he slowly closed his eyes, just as Emperor’s bedroom window opened.

“Hey man, isn’t that a mersquid?” A voice broke out, waking up Aloha from his short rest. He didn’t recognize the voice nor the next one that followed. “Hey you’re right! How lucky are we? The boss would love to see this!” Aloha blink confusedly. Just who are these voices he’s hearing. He knew Emperor didn’t come back, seeing he was angry with him. Sitting up, he saw two gruff looking inklings he didn’t recognize coming towards him, the bigger one grabbing him and picking him up. “I wonder ‘ow much it’ll sell for” Aloha heard him say, his eyes widening before he started struggling out of his grip. “Woah! This one is slippery!” The big guy said before grabbing hold of him. “Hurry and let’s get out of here!” the smaller inkling said as they quickly left the bathroom, just as Aloha started to screech loudly.

“C’mon man! He didn’t even bite hard!” Eging Jr said, crossing his arms behind his head, “It was my fault after all, since I kept messing with him!” Emperor went quiet, and just as Prince was about to reply, a loud screech was heard. “Isn’t that him?” N-Pacer asked before Emperor went rushing back upstairs. Aloha wouldn’t randomly screech out of nowhere unless he was uncomfortable. Making it to his room as the others followed behind, he noticed his bedroom window opened.

“B-Brother!” Prince’s voice was shaking as Emperor went over to see what was going on. The bathroom was a mess, as if a struggle happen before Emperor noticed it. The empty bathtub.

Aloha was gone.


End file.
